Ella Green
Joanne Ella Green is a junior high school student, however, she hates studying at school. She is quite not good at dealing with her classmates even her parents. What she is in interested in is to try something new. She likes adventure and magic. One day she got a chance to adventure in a magical place with her friend, Evan, a white rabbit with magic. After that Ella realized that no matter where we are it would be full of frustrations and setbacks. Information Full Name Ella Green Nickname None Gender Female Age 13 Height 163 cm Weight 45 kg Description Physical Appearance Ella's father is a Portuguese and her mother is a Chinese,. Therefore, she is a half-breed with big blue eyes but long black straight hair and white skin. She is tall but thin. Ella has a ultramarine birthmark on her right arm, it has its size like a cherry. Her nose is high, however, end of her nose is a little up. Clothing Ella Green usually wears T-shirt with a very cute cartoon and her T-shirt is always white, for she think that it looks so pure and simple. She wears a pair of black trousers, sometimes it may be jeans. However, she would wears a dress with pink color and exquisite embroidery. When she wears dress she would match it with a pair of brown shoes, but she would wear a pair of white sneakers when she dress T-shirt and black trousers. Personality Ella is a girl with a strong passion and she like to traveling in some new places. However, the classmates around her or even her parents do not understand her because she is quite not good at dealing with them and she has never told them her true feeling and thoughts. Sometimes she wants to exchange her thoughts with friends and parents, but it seems that they are not interested in her ideas. Gradually, she feels disappointed with communication with people and then she begin enjoy one of the world. She is very interested in adventure and magic. What she most want is to own a pet who would understand her mind. She is also warm-heart and helpful, when her friend Amy came to ask for a help, she gave her a hand without hesitation. When she went to Evan's hometown she showed her passion and intelligence by solving the problem of the magical kingdom. Thus, she gradually found herself. Possession Ella always be followed by a white rabbit, which she save in a forest. After that she made it her pet and called it Evan. Evan has magic and it always help Ella out of troubles. Therefore, Ella carry it whatever she go. However, her parents did not allow her to keep it, so she kept in secretly. Fortunately, her pet could change its size it want. Background Hometown F.town Relation Friends Rita Lee Ella met her friend, Rita, in a forest through her pet called Evan by chance. It told Ella something about Rita, for it own magic and it knew the past thing of Rita. Thus, Ella wanted to make friend with her and help her to find out her father. Therefore, they went to adventure together. Christina Su After Ella made friend with Rita, on their way to the adventure, Evan felt the magic mirror and it took them to find the mirror out. However, the mirror was owned by a young woman called Christina Su, a hotel manager. Surprisingly, Rita said that it was her father's mirror. Christina told them the truth that she got it in this hotel by chance ten years ago when she was asked. Ella thought that all the things can be connected. Therefore, she suggested that they should go to adventure together, for she wanted to make everything clear and find out the truth. Thus, Christina became one of their friends. Family Parents Pets Evan Evan is a white rabbit with magic, however, it is often bullied. After it was rescued from a burning hole by Ella, it was determined to be her pet and in return, it took her to its hometown for a week and helped her a lot. History They get into trouble and Ella find out Evan's parents. Category:Character Page